Secret Rooms
by broodygleek
Summary: One-shot Faberry. In which Quinn discovers Sue's secret room mentioned in Dream On and brings her girlfriend there to fulfill her fantasy


So, I totally wasn't going to write anything, but this has been bugging me since last season. I've yet to come across anyone writing something for this (which I feel is a total loss).

Anyway, I'm sorry if it sucks it's the first time I'm writing anything like this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the errors you read in this. (I really didn't proof read this)

Established Faberry.

* * *

"Quinn, where are you taking me? It's lunch time, and I see no need to be gallivanting around school when we could be doing much more enjoyable activities."

"Rachel, I promise it's worth missing lunch." I tell her as I open the door to the Cheerio's locker room and head towards Coach Sylvester's office. "Do you know how you said you wanted to do it at school, but thought that it would be highly unsanitary to do it in the auditorium or in the glee room?" _I really hope Rachel goes for this._

"Yes, Quinn. I'm well aware of what my sexual fantasies are. And can you blame me for finding them vile? Since Figgins got rid of half of the janitorial staff this school's standards of cleanliness have fallen, and they weren't very high to begin with. Would you want to have intercourse on a dirty floor or piano? I know I wouldn't. Also, while those places would be quite exciting to copulate they are places where we could easily be discovered and while the possibility of being caught adds to the sense of eroticism, it could tarnish my future career should that by standard stumble upon us take pictures or record us without our knowledge due to being caught up in the moment."

_She does have a point about the cleanliness. I swear there are still parts of the floor in the choir room that has butter on it from when Puck tried to prank that sub._ "I know baby which is why I found the perfect place," I tell her as I open the door to Coach's office and walking in towards the desk. "Coach is out for lunch. She yelled something at this mornings practice about her finally having enough money to get a hovercraft and was going to go buy it today during lunch, so we shouldn't try and big her with our irrelevant problems. So, I know we won't get caught and ….."

"QUINN FABRAY! We are NOT doing it in Coach Sylvester's officer!"

"Rachel we're no…"

"While I concur the probability of us being discovered is lowered should we have sex in here as it is away from high traffic areas in this school especially since it is lunch and a majority of students spend it eating and as you said Coach Sylvester is away. However, that doesn't account for the possibility of a stray Cheerio wandering in here."

"Highly unlikely because with Coach not here monitoring the food everyone's going to be scarffing down tots like crazy," I mumble out. _Which is gonna be a pain in the ass at practice this afternoon. Fat cheerleaders don't fly._

"Be that as it may, that still doesn't account for teachers who might want to drop by and aren't informed of her absence. It would be mortifying to be caught by them, and in addition they would send us to Figgins where he would expel us for indecent exposure. That expulsion would go in our permanent records. Julliard then wouldn't accept me due to my tarnished record and my dreams would be ruined!"

"Rachel like I was trying to say earlier we're not…"

"You're trying to stop me from achieving me dream! Why would you do that Quinn?"

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous. And you're wasting time." I tell her in annoyance.

"But it's true. You're wanting to have sex in public where we could easily be caught and…"

The rest of her rant gets muffled by my lips which was a trick I learned about 2 weeks into dating Rachel. I feel her slowly stop trying to resist and just get lost in the moment. I grin against her lips in victory. My tongue then silently asks for access to her mouth which she grants willingly. Our tongues start to dual for dominance as I lead her slowly to the desk behind her. Once we reach it, I pull away slowly and gently catching her bottom lip between my teeth tugging it lightly as I do so. I then place a chaste kiss on her nose before pulling away fully and see a pleased smile on her slightly swollen lips.

"Now that I have your attention, as I trying to tell you before you began you various rants about nothing." I get a huff in reply while she crosses her arms and pouts. "We're not doing it in Coach's office. Besides, if Coach caught us here I think being expelled would be the least of our problems."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Rachel asks confused.

"Because the other day when Coach told me to grab the new captain's manual that she made specifically for me when I noticed that the trophy cases weren't flush with each other. So I pushed it back in when I realized it was way to easy for me to have down it with a simple push," I grab one side on each trophy case in the middle. "I grabbed it much like this and pulled it open and ta-da!" I say as the cases open up to a secret stairwell.

"Where does it go?" Rachel as curiously while walking towards the hidden passageway to further investigate.

"It's a surprise, let's go." I tell her mischievously and offer her my hand which she grabs as I pull her into the stairwell. I close the door behind me and the small lights on the stair illuminate them enough to make our journey up. When we reach the top I quickly switch on the lights to show Rachel my discovery.

"What is this place?" Rachel once again questions as she makes her way into the tiny room taking in her surrounds while walking towards the bed in the center.

"I thought it was obvious." I say while stalking silently towards Rachel. "It's a secret room, " I whisper into her ear when I reach her encircling her waist with my arms pulling her back flush against my front. "Like Letterman," I husk into her ear then start peppering kisses from behind her ear to the back of her neck and slip my hands under her sweater.

"Hmmm…is that so. And what do you propose we should do in here then?" Rachel asks while turning in my arms.

"I thought I was making that pretty obvious," I reply slightly annoyed, but happy I have more access as I start lightly nipping at the hollow of her throat and side of her neck. "Well, then who am I to stop you?" she replies then gentle tilts my head back up to hers and capturea my lips. As soon as they connect our mouths are open and our tongues begin their dance with once another.

I start running my hands up and down her sides lightly massaging them as I feel her hands slide into my hair pulling off the tie to let it fall freely. I moan against her lips when I bring my hands higher and feel she's not wearing a bra. "Someone's being a dirty girl," I breath out as she starts to kiss my neck. My eyes catch the clock behind Rachel and I realize we need to be going at a faster pace if we want to get out of here before lunch ends. With this thought in mind I start to pull off her sweater, Rachel catches on and steps back to remove the offending garment. "Why do you wear those fugly sweaters when you have such a hot body Rachel?" I ask her once again as I admire her perfect body. From her taut abs to her pert breast there was no reason for her to be hiding that from the rest of the world….well mainly just me.

"I happen to like the way I dress Quinn, but we didn't come up here to talk about my sweaters." She tells me staring into my eyes her hands grabbing onto my hips and sliding up. "We came her to fuck." She whispers huskily into my ear then pulls off my Cheerio's top and then popping off my bra before I even knew what happened. _I LOVE IT when she talks dirty._

"You're right. What was I thinking," I mumble out as I crash our lips together once more and push her onto the bed behind her and straddle her. I slowly make my way down her neck and stop on her collarbone and slowly nip and suck on it while gently massaging her breasts which in turn earns me a moan. I grin and continue my journey south and replace one on my hands with my mouth capturing the hardened peak giving it a soft bite then soothing it with my tongue.

"Oh Quinn! That feels soo good," Rachel moans out while arching her back bringing her hand to my head as I continue to suck on her breast while tweaking the other with my hand. I then switch sides and continue my same pattern. Rachel then pulls me up for a searing kiss and grabs my ass as I grind into her pelvis. "We're still wearing too many clothes," she says when we pull apart and starts to work off my shirt and I do the same with hers. She lifts her hips and I tug down both her skirt and panties low enough for her to kick them off.

"We don't have much time left," I mumble to her in between kisses as we scoot up on the bed and I lose my skirt and spanks until it's nothing but skin on skin.

"Well then I guess we'll have to do this together then won't we." Rachel says as her hand slowly slides down my stomach towards my hot wet center. "Someone's ready," she says when she reaches my wet center causing me to gasp when she brushes my clit and easily slides two fingers into me.

"Feels like you are too," I breath out when my own fingers reach her drenched center.

"Well I suggest you help me alleviate that problem, and start. Fucking. Me. Already." Accentuating each word with a thrust into me.

"You wish is my command," I moan out and shove two fingers into her pussy and match the pace she established already. I feel her thrust harder and curl her fingers hitting my g-spot bringing me closer to my orgasm. "Oh, god Rachel! That's the spot. F-faster!" I moan out thrusting my hips in time with her hand. In turn I start scissoring my fingers inside of her earning a groan of appreciation.

"Mo-more. Quinn please." Rachel begs and I comply after a few more thrusts by slipping a third finger and thrusting a bit harder going deeper.

"Rachel! I'm gonna gonna cum," I tell her when I fell the pressure start building towards my climax. This encourages me the angle my fingers more to hit Rachel's g-spot with each thrust. After a few more thrust and a well placed brushes from my thumb against her clit Rachel arches her back in release causing her palm to hit my clit pushing me over the edge with her.

"QUINN!"

"RACHEL!" I call out before I collapse right next to her.

It's quiet except for our heavy breathing as we lay next to one another recovering from our highs. "Well I guess I can cross this off my list," Rachel says after a minute with a bit of a giggle.

"What sex at school?"

"No sex in a secret room," she deadpans. "Thank you for this Quinn." She says as she turns to face me with a smile and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Now I hate to ruin the moment, but if that clock is correct then we only have seven minutes to get dressed and out of her or risk discovery by Coach Sylvester or any of our other peers," with that she rolls of the bed in search of her clothes.

I roll onto my side, prop my head with my hand and enjoy the view of Rachel gathering her garments. "I'm guessing I won't be able to convince you with some after sex cuddling then? Hmm? Or maybe Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I tease to which earns a glare from my girlfriend as she pulls her boyshorts back on.

"As much as I would prefer to stay in your embrace Quinn, I will not let that desire potentially ruin my perfect attendance record. And I highly suggest you should do the same if you are wanting to avoid detention."

"Fine," I tell her and move to get off the bed. "Plus you finished dressing so there's nothing for me to watch anymore."

"QUINN FABRAY!" She yells and throws my clothes into my face. "I will not be objectified by you."

I grab my clothes and was redressed in about a minute. Years of being a Cheerio has taught me that because you never knew when Coach Sylvester was going to wake you up in the middle of the night at cheer camp and expect you to be dressed and out on the field in 5 minutes to make you do some crazy cheer routine. "You know you love it when I do," I reply with a wink to while she rolls her eyes, but her smile betrays her. "Now lets go. Four minutes left," I tell her and offer my hand while shutting off the lights and leading her down the stairs.

I slowly crack open the doors at the bottom to make sure no one was there. And thank goodness we were or else I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel. "We're good," I tell her and push them the rest of the way open and walk out. Once Rachel clears exits, I push the cases back into place.

Not 10 seconds later do I hear, "FABRAY! What are you and your fashion disaster of a girlfriend doing in here?"

"I was just showing Rachel all the trophies that we've won showing her that they're bigger then anything that we could ever win in glee," I tell Coach and try not to wince at the glare Rachel is now sending me.

"I was just about to tell Quinn here that glee just hasn't had the opportunity to flourish quite like the Cheerios have that glee still…."

"SHUT UP! Q while it's noble for you to show Barbra her trophies that she'll never have, I don't condone you doing it while I'm not here. Now scram!"

With that we both rush out into the hall just as the bell rings. "Well that was close and Rachel you know I didn't mean anything about that trophies comment," I tell her.

"Yes it was and I know you were just trying to give Coach Sylvester a valid reason for us to be over there. Now onto other business, I wouldn't be opposed to making this a reoccurring activity with proper planning we can avoid another situation like that."

"Wait, you want to do it in the secret room again?"

"Yes. in fact I'll meet you there after Cheerio's practice so we can further explore the room," Rachel says with a devious smile and walks off will more pep in her step causing me to stare at her ass.

_I have the best girlfriend ever

* * *

_If you thought it sucked or you liked it please leave a comment and let me know. K thanks.


End file.
